Love of my life
by Blondezilla90
Summary: I don't love him, like i love you....MiSu oneshot


**Title:** Love of my life

**Author:** susanmikefan (Jannette) and Susan4Ever (Kathy)

**Timeline:** Season 3

**Raiting:** PG

**Pairing:** Mike/Susan

**Disclaimer:** We do not own the characters of DH nor anything else...We just lend them to creat some good work with them. We also do don't own the song „Love of my Life" it belongs to Jim Brickman and we only borrowed it for a while.

**Summary:** „I don't love him, like I love you"

**A/N (Kathy):** First of all i wish you guys a lot of fun with this fic and we hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed to write it. This fic is also a little Birthday present for our beloved Fanny, who is a member of the MiSu Fanatic club and who is as crazy as we are. I hope you like it :D huggies...And than again a big and huge thank you to my co writer Jannette...who i love to work with, cos she thinks i'm such an easy person...and who bears my bad english and corrects my mistakes. hugs and kisses thank you and i hope we might write another soon :)

**A/N (Jannette): **I hope this fic shows you how much we love Susan and Mike together,and how much we hope MC finally will see, how sweet they are together! May he be inspired by our fic!

A Big thanks to my co-writer Kathy,..for keeping me awake,..distract me sometimes,..but most of all for all the fun we had! Your a great MiSu buddy**_  
_**

* * *

**_„To some people it was just any ordinary day,..but not for Susan Mayer. When she arrived at her home, she felt like the worst person in the world. Coming back from the funeral of her boyfriends wife, some guests had made it very clear how they felt about her. So,…Susan felt miserable,..and needed someone to talk to._**

And that was becoming a problem too. Her daughter Julie, with who she could talk about anything was hurt herself,..Both Gabrielle and Lynette were at work,and the one friend who was home,..wouldn't be happy to see her. So Susan turned to the one person that was left…"

* * *

"I'm here to see Mike Delfino?" Susan announced herself at the prison entry. The door was opened for her and she was led to the visitors room. Shortly after she sat down Mike was brought in. He seemed surprised to see her.  
"Susan?" He sat down across from her. "What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be visiting me anymore..".

Susan looked up, and tried to hide her pain, trying to smile.  
"Well,..I changed my mind…how are you?" She asked lightly. Mike looked at her closely again. Noticing her hands were moving nervously on the table.  
"Susan,..I hope you know you can trust me,..something is wrong with you,..I can see it. If you want to talk about it,..I'm here,..I'd love to do something back in return!"

Susan bit her lower lip, while she considered his offer.  
"Ok then. I'm a horrible person!" She blurted out, making Mike raise his eyebrow in wonder.  
"Err,..any reason to back that up?" He asked her. "Because I'm thinking the opposite here!" Susan managed to smile at him a little.

"Ian's wife is dead,..they buried her today. And I was stupid enough to announce myself as his girlfriend..on his wife's funeral!" Susan cynically said.  
"I take it her family didn't take it that well?" Mike carefully asked.  
Susan shook her head. "No, and neither did Ian, he gave me such a judgmental look,..I ran out of there,..I feel so stupid!"

Mike reached for her hand on the table. Susan was surprised by his action but tried not to show it.  
"You are not a horrible person,..otherwise you wouldn't be here,.with your murder suspect ex! Off course you feel bad about it,..but he knew he had a wife when he started dating you! So don't blame this all on you".

"Thanks Mike,..I needed to hear that, from someone who doesn't judge me..", Susan softly said. She slowly moved her chair back and got up.  
"I should go now..I don't want Ian to get even more upset with me, when he finds out I visited you. But I had to talk to someone,..and you couldn't run away from me so you were the best option!" She joked, making him laugh.

"No problem Susan, glad to be here for you! Whenever you need to get something of your chest! I'll use anything to keep me out of that cell!" He grinned. She walked out of the room, looking over her shoulder once, seeing him stare after her.

Susan parked her car in her driveway and noticed that Ian was sitting on her porch. She took a deep breath and sighed, when Ian got up and walked towards her.  
"Where have you been?!" Ian asked more controlling than worried. Susan gave him a sad look.  
"After I left the church, I thought it might be good to drive through the town, to calm myself down a bit." Immediately Ian's look soften and he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry for what happened in the church. I shouldn't have announced that I'm your new girlfriend. Especially since it was the funeral of your wife," Susan apologized.  
"It's okay Susan. I knew it wasn't a good idea to take you with me anyway. I should have known that this would end bad."

Susan slowly raised her head and looked into his eyes. "What do you mean? You think I screw everything up?!", she replied angrily. She turned around and rushed towards her door. Ian rolled his eyes and followed her.  
"No I didn't mean you screw everything up, but I knew that they would find out that you're my girlfriend, and once they would find out, I knew they would turn against you."  
Susan opened the door and entered the house.

"Hey Mom, you're home already?", Julie asked while she was coming down the stairs. She noticed that her mom was upset and so was Ian.  
"Errr yeah...uhm...I will tell you later what happened..."  
"Okay...I better leave then...Andrew is waiting for me. He wanted to help me with my new school project", she said and kissed her mom on the cheek and left.

"So do you want to talk, or do you want me to stand here, and wait till you calm down again?!", Ian asked bitterly.  
"Argh...At the moment I really think you should leave me alone. I need some time for myself."  
"If that's what you want...I will leave...Call me later...and I love you", Ian said looking eager at Susan to say it in return. But instead of saying something, Susan closed the door and walked into her living room to sit down. She softly started to cry in desperation, because she didn't know what to do.

The next day Mike was walking outside, during exercise hour. He was a lot more careful then before, because he knew he couldn't trust anyone in here. One face seemed somehow familiar to him, and not because he rescued Mike last week. Mike knew he'd seen that face before,..and he had to know. Maybe this was another piece to the puzzle.

"Hey", he greeted Paul, who was leaning against the fence. Paul nodded his head in return.  
"Can I ask you something?" Mike continued. Paul looked at him, and grinned.  
"Sure..wanna refresh your memory?" He joked. Mike ignored the cynic comment.  
"Did we ever meet outside prison? You seem familiar to me.." He said.

Paul couldn't hide the fact this shocked him. Mike saw it in his eyes.  
"Could be..", he replied calmly. "Is your memory getting better?"  
"I have these flashes, sometimes when I wake up at night. And whenever Susan visits me,..Things come to my mind, but I can't place them..".

"So,… Susan is still standing by your side huh,…good old, loyal Susan! She'd never give up on you,..not even after she send Zach away and you broke up with her. Well it's good to hear you two lovebirds are back together again,..at least someone is happy!" Paul growled.  
Mike knew that if he asked the right questions, Paul might help him, without meaning to.

"Well she visits me a lot,..I'm glad she does..", Mike lightly answered.  
"But how do you know Susan?" He looked straight ahead, trying to act loosely.  
"We lived on the same street,..when my wife died and we had a wake at our house, I believe that's when you two first met. So in a way you own me one.." Paul sort of joked.  
"Because after that you two were inseparable. You even helped her stopping my son from seeing her daughter. Until you left her, in a wedding gown, in the middle of the street!"

"I did..hmm,.." Mike played along, hiding his feelings, hoping Paul would say more.  
"Oh yes! But when her house burned down you came right to the rescue! Only then you had that accindent,..I read about it in the papers..Anyway, I'm going to work out some more,..enough talking for one day!" Mike watched Paul as he walked away, trying to organize all the new information.

Finally he could put some pieces together! He had loved Susan,..and meeting her at the wake explains why he saw people in black clothes when he had that flashback. And that other flash of her in a light blue nightgown,..she hit him with the thigh master,..that was when that boy interrupted them,..Paul's son apparently. He was happy to remember more and more,..but he also knew he couldn't tell Susan,..yet. She had enough to worry about,..when the time was ready,..he'd tell her.

Susan was standing in front of the jail. It took her a long time to convince herself to drive down here, but she thought it might be good to talk to Mike again. She walked in and was about to say something when she heard a familiar voice calling her out.

"Ms. Mayer..Hey Ms. Mayer..." A young man shouted, walking towards Susan.  
"Ohhh hello Mr. Marcus...Nice to see you here."  
"Yeah I just had a talk with Mr. Delfino. It really doesn't look good for him...So I've advised him to plead guilty...it's the easiest way for all of us", he replied. Susan's chin dropped and she looked speechless at him. 'What the hell was he thinking.'

"WHAT?..You're supposed to get him out of jail and to prove that he is innocent. Instead, you want him to plead guilty and stay in jail for several years? What kind of lawyer are you!!" She yelled angrily.

"Ms. Mayer calm down..As long as he doesn't remember Monique or we find another suspect, Mr. Delfino won't have a chance to get out soon,..and he actually considers pleading guilty."  
"You know what...You're fired...and I will get a new lawyer..." she replied cold.  
"Ms. Mayer...don't you understand...," Mr. Marcus tried to explain himself, but Susan cut him off.

"I do...I know you won't fight for him...and I can't accept that...So you're fired...And now you can go, I will inform Mike that he'll get a new lawyer soon", she yelled, before she walked over to the woman at the front desk, to let her know she wanted to visit Mike.

A few minutes later Susan was sitting across Mike, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She told Mike he couldn't plead guilty and she fired the lawyer. Mike wasn't mad nor angry with her, but Susan still felt guilty about it. Mike reached out for her hand and squeezed it softly.

"Susan it is okay...it was the right thing to do and I know you will find another lawyer who will help me Susan...I have faith in you and I trust you..."  
"Why do you even trust me, you don't even remember me...", she said with a muffled voice.

Mike looked at her and squeezed her hand once more.  
"Because I really do believe in you, and that you're honest with me. You're nothing like Edie I realize that now, and I know she lied to me about you and my situation."  
Susan was touched by his words and gave him a small smile. Mike's face lit up when he saw her smile the first time in weeks.

"Thank you Mike...but I really should leave now..Especially since I have to find a new lawyer for you," she said while getting up from her seat.  
"I'm always here if you need me, Susan," Mike said. Susan leaned over and gave him a quick hug.  
"Bye Mike...I will see you soon."  
"Bye Susan...I'm sure I will see you soon.", he replied happily.

Susan slammed the car door behind her, and got even more angry when she noticed her purse got stuck in between the door.  
"Arrrrrrg!" She yelled pulling it out, which caused the purse to rip open. All her things rolled over the driveway. Gabby who nearly finished her jog, picked up a lipstick that rolled in front of her feet.

"Hey Susan,..if you're tired of this color, I'll take it!" She joked walking towards Susan.  
Seeing the angry, and yet helpless look she wrapped her arm around Susan.  
"What's the matter? Something wrong?" She asked sweetly.  
"You could say that again!" Susan said angry.  
"I just got back from the jail,..and Mike's lawyer tried to make him to plead guilty! Now what kind of a lawyer is that!"

"Err,. I'm trying to catch up with you here. Didn't you promise Ian not to go Mike again?" Gabby carefully asked. Susan gave her an awkward look.  
"Well yes, but I can't just let him be? Someone has to fight for him!" She tried to defend her actions.  
"Okay, well.. whatever..So what does Mike say about it?"

"He actually considered it,..seriously! Gabby if I wouldn't have been there, he would be facing a 5 year sentence by now!" Susan looked desperate at Gabrielle.  
"I fired the lawyer,.." she bit her lower lip.  
"You did what?" Gabby was looked stunned for a minute.  
"I thought Ian was paying that lawyer,..now what are you going to do? Rob a bank or something?"

"I don't know,..I just want to help Mike. I know he's innocent!" Susan eyes filled up with tears of both frustration and pity. Gabby thought for a minute and then decided to tell Susan her secret.  
"I met Zach.." She blurted out, making Susan's eyes grew big.  
"He's rich,..I could ask him to pay for the new lawyer! After all Mike might be his biological dad..".

Susan hugged Gabby so tight, she almost choked her.  
"That's a great idea!!" She happily said. Gabby loosened herself from Susan, still trying to smile.  
"I don't know if he'll do it,..but I can ask him. I'm meeting him later".  
Susan suddenly realized what Gabrielle was talking about.  
"How did you got so close to Zach all of a sudden?"

"We aren't close,..just,..friends. Well I won't bore you with that,..I'll let you know what he said okay?" Gabby turned around and ran the last bit back to her house leaving a stunned Susan on the driveway.

Susan slowly walked into her house still stunned by what just happened. She was about to call Gabby again to make sure she was serious, but suddenly her phone rang. She picked it up and answered it.

"Yeah Mayer?", she said still a little bit distracted.  
"What the hell were you thinking visiting Mike in jail?" She heard an angry voice blurting out on the other side of the line. She immediately moved the phone away from her ear.  
"I thought you stopped visiting him.. I trusted you...," Ian continued to yell.  
"IAN...IAN... stop yelling..." Susan finally said. "I can explain everything." she mumbled.

"EXPLAIN what? You betrayed me...You visited him, although you promised me not to. And why did you fire his lawyer...He's the best lawyer in town...!"  
Susan slowly but slightly got angry.

"Ian...I just had to visit him...I'm the only friend he's got right now...And I fired your damn lawyer, because he wanted Mike to plead guilty and go to jail."  
"Maybe he deserves going to jail...maybe he is a murderer...Why don't you realize that you can't be sure if he is innocent. What if he killed that woman. He once killed someone, so I assume it wasn't such a big deal for him to do it again."

That did it for Susan and she got really mad. "How dare you even consider that Mike could kill someone on purpose. Yes he killed a man, but it was in self defense and I know he didn't kill Monique, because Mike isn't a killer.. And for your information...I am his friend and I will continue to visit him no matter what you say!"

Ian was stunned by her reaction and didn't know what to say for a second.  
"If that's what you want...But I'm coming with you every time you visit him. I mean you have to understand me he is your ex. And I don't want you to leave me for him, because I do love you." Susan's anger slightly disappeared by his gentle words.

"Ian you don't have to worry. I promise you,.. Mike and I are just friends. I mean he doesn't even remember me and if he falls in love with me I wouldn't be able to go back to him. Anyway...are you coming over tonight?"  
"Uhm...yeah of course. I could pick up dinner for us and bring it along with me." Ian said calmly.  
"Great so I will see you later tonight. Bye..," Susan answered and hung up the phone.

The following morning Susan woke up surrounded by a smell of fresh pancakes. She slowly got out of the bed and put one her robe. Downstairs she heard Ian talking to Julie.

"Good Morning, sleepyhead," Ian greeted Susan friendly, giving her a light kiss.  
"Morning...So...you made pan cakes?"  
"No it was me..." Julie said and got up. She was sick of seeing Ian around the house.  
"Ohh okay...thank you sweetie." she said kissing her forehead. Susan noticed the look on her face and decided she needed to talk to her.

"Sweetie, do you mind helping me to pick something to wear?"  
"Oh Mom...do..I..." Julie started, but Susan cut her off. "Yes you have to..so come one.." she said while walking upstairs. With a long sigh, Julie followed her Mom upstairs.

"Okay Julie what is wrong with you?" Susan blurted out while closing the door. Julie gave her a surprised look.  
"What??? What should be wrong?"  
"Every time Ian is around you always leave. You say you have to do homework, or you have to call someone, but I know most of the time you just go to your room and turn on the TV. So I assume something is wrong."  
Susan replied and sat down on the bed. Julie looked down and let out a long sigh.

"Mom...it's just...Since you're with Ian...you don't have time for me, because you're spending time with him or you're upset, because you two had a fight." Julie replied with a sad voice.  
"Oh, but why didn't you say something earlier. I mean..."  
"No you have enough to deal with...But let me say...I'd prefer if you would just leave Ian and help Mike to get out of jail."  
Susan was shocked and gave her a weird look. "Julie how can you say something like that?"

"It's just...You used to be happy with Ian..and I know you have feelings for him. But Mom you obviously have feelings for Mike too, and Mike was the only man who used to make you happy all the time. I know you two went through some rough times, but you two always managed to get happy again. That's another reason why I don't like Ian. He just came between you and Mike." Julie finally said. She never dared to tell her mom how she felt, but she obviously needed someone to clear her mind.

Susan just looked at her, overwhelmed by the feelings that came back. She knew Julie was right, Mike used to make her happy in many ways, but those time were over and a lot changed. She also wasn't sure if she still loves Mike. She knew she wanted him to be her friend. Not more.

"But..Julie it's not that easy...and...I do love Ian...And Mike...Mike is a friend now... he has no feelings at all for me."  
"Yes that might be now...But what if he remembers you Mom...Mike loved you and he was about to propose to you. That means he really loved you without a doubt, and as soon as he remembers you, he'll fight for you and I know that might end bad, because you still love him and I know you're not able to picture you and Ian in front of the altar." Julie said and got up. "Mom just think about it...I know you will do the right thing." She turned around and left.

Susan buried her face in her hands. She didn't know what do to she was confused. She was about to start to cry when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Hey Susan are you okay?! And can i come in?" she heard Ian behind the door. She quickly wiped away her tears.

"Uhm yes..sure...come in." Ian entered the room and walked over to Susan.  
"Hey, what's wrong? I saw Julie leaving the house pretty upset." Susan didn't know if she should tell him the truth or not. She looked down and took a deep breath.  
"Uhm it's...something with her..You know...Austin...Nothing you need to worry about."  
She wrapped both arms around him and he hugged her back.  
"Thank you...for being here." Susan quietly whispered. Ian just tighten the hold on her and kissed her forehead.

Later that day Susan was in the in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes from lunch when she heard the phone rining. Before she even got to the phone Ian already picked it up.

"Mayer household...Ian here.", he said with a smile on his face. Susan gave him a glare and stretched out her hand.

"Oh Gabrielle...Yes sure Susan is here..." he said and handed the phone to Susan.  
"Hey Gabby...Did you talk to Zach?", Susan blurted out.  
"Uh...hey...and yes I did. He has a lawyer and he'll play for him..." Susan almost dropped the phone.  
"You're not kidding, are you?"  
"No I'm serious...I asked him and he agreed without any conditions," Gabby lied. She didn't want to tell Susan about the date he wanted in return.  
"Ohhhhh Gabby...I love you, you know that...Thank you so much...Really, You're the best." she squeaked and hung up the phone.

"Hey what's gotten into you, that made you so happy?" Ian asked while entering the kitchen again.  
"I found a new lawyer for Mike...Isn't that great??", she asked him hugging him tightly. She didn't notice the tense look on Ian's face.  
"That's...great Susan...really...", he mumbled. Susan let go off him and looked at him.  
"Hey what is wrong?.."  
"Nothing..How can you think something is wrong..I mean everything is perfect...Mike will be out of jail soon and than he is around you all day...So yeah nothing is wrong.", he answered jealous and cynical. Susan eyes grew big.

"What?...Oh...you're...Don't be so jealous...I already told you i have no feelings for him." Susan felt a little twitch in her stomach as she said it. She laid her hand on her stomach, ignoring the feeling of guilt coming up.  
"Oh come one Susan...I know you love him...and i know you will leave me as soon as he is out..."

"Ohhhh...okay I...I think you need to clam down...I'll drive down to the jail to let Mike know he has a new lawyer...So excuse me.", she said with an angry voice grabbing her keys. She was about to leave, but Ian grabbed her arm. "No you won't leave to visit him."  
"Ian let go...I told you I would be his friend and I was serious when I said it."  
She pushed his hand away and left.

"See I knew I was right!" Mike greeted her cheerfully, when Susan entered the visitors room. Seeing her frustrated look, his smile disappeared.  
"Susan? What's the matter? Bad news?" He asked carefully.  
She sat down across him and tried to reassure him, it wasn't his fault she was angry.  
"No,no,..don't worry..I just had a argument,..no I have good news! Zach agreed to get you a new lawyer and he will post your bail soon!"

Mike looked astonished, then he shook his head in disbelief.  
"Are you serious? Why would he do that for me?" He asked her.  
"Well,..Zach might be your son,..it's a long story,..too long to tell you now..but the important thing here is ..you're getting out!! You'll be free again Mike!"  
She automatically reached for his hands, but stopped halfway.

Why did she do that? Was it true what Ian said,..and Julie? Mike noticed her withdrawal, but decided to ignore it. Instead he looked at her again, and bit his lower lip.  
"Susan? Can I ask you something?" His question made her nervous, but she sweetly smiled at him.  
"Off course you can!" she answered lightly.

"Do you think it will be awkward, when I am back,..if I came by once in a while?" He wanted to know. Susan wanted to say yes impulsively,. she loved the conversations they had.  
But she thought of Ian too…he would not like it. Maybe when he was on a business trip? No,..she couldn't do that to Mike,..as much as she hated it, it would be better to say no,..but why was it so hard?

Mike saw the struggle inside her, and decided to make it easy for her.  
"Susan I'm sorry I asked you that,..never mind,..I just blurted it out. I know you're with Ian now,..and he doesn't like it when I'm around. We'll just see how things go along the way!"  
Susan was relieved,..now she didn't have to make a decision right away. They could see how things would go,..Ian couldn't forbid her taking out the garbage and talking to a neighbor? She said goodbye to Mike,..telling him to hold on a little longer,..he'd be home in no time.

A few hours later already some good news reached mike's ears. He got up looking at his lawyer with a huge grin on his face.  
"Mrs. Cline,...that is great news...That means I can go… now?"  
"Sort of, first you need to sign some papers and change your clothes, pick up your stuff and than you can go."  
Mike's grin got wider and wider when he heard the good news. He was all excited, and he knew Susan would be surprised too.

A few hours later Mike was standing on his driveway again, noticing Carlos was sitting on his porch.  
"Hey buddy! You're back from jail?" Carlos shouted.  
"Yep...Someone paid my bail, so I'm a free man!"  
"That's great man. You want a beer?", he asked coming down the stairs walking over to Mike. Mike turned his head around and saw Susan was in her kitchen, talking to Julie.  
"No sorry...There is something I have to do first."

Mike walked over to Susan's and gently knocked at her door. A few seconds later Julie opened the door.  
"OH MY GOD...MIKE.", she shouted, catching the attention of her Mom.  
"Hun..what did you...", she dropped the plate she was holding and looked stunned at Mike.  
"Hey you...I'm back", Mike said with a huge smile on his face. Immediately Susan made a step forward, giving him a gentle hug.  
"Oh my god...he did it...Zach paid your bail...Oh my god...", she said still hugging him. Mike felt a rush of warmth running though his body.  
'It is great to hold her again!' he thought.

"Anyway I thought I just drop by and let you know I'm out of jail."  
"Great...I can't believe you are back...hey you want to come in and celebrate it with a glass of,.. err… juice???" Susan asked, already pulling at his hand leading him into the house.  
"Errrr..actually I wa...", he said but got cut off by Julie.  
"Actually you wanted to bring some champagne, but you noticed you didn't have any?"  
Mike gave up raising his hands. "Okay, okay you won. I will drink a glass with you, but than I really go and take a shower."

Susan grabbed three glasses and filled them with orange juice. Susan raised her glass and was about to make a toast, when she heard the front door closing. Suddenly Ian stood there, looking at them, stunned and with a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"What are you guys doing?", he asked in a low voice, noticing Susan arm was around Mike shoulders.  
"Oh...hey Ian...", Susan said when she walked over to him giving him a quick kiss. "We're celebrating Mike's freedom. Zach paid his bail today, so they let Mike go until the trial."  
"Ohh...That's...great..", Ian answered through clenched teeth. Mike and Julie noticed the tension.  
"Okay I've got to go...the shower is waiting for me", Mike quickly said  
"I still have to do loads of homework." , Julie said at the same time and they both left the room.

"What was that all about...Couldn't you at least try to be a bit nicer to him?", Susan asked him angry.  
"WHAT??...I come in here...seeing..that guy...and your arm around his shoulders...So what was I supposed to think?" Ian replied harsh with a jealous undertone.  
"Oh Ian...Can't you just stop being jealous at Mike... I told you he is just my friend."  
"Just a friend...JUST A FRIEND...come one don't make me laugh. I know you care about him more than a friend. I know you can't wait to return to him...and drop me!" Ian said angry walking over into the living room.

"IAN STOP IT...for god's sake I LOVE YOU...I do, I don't know why you can't trust me."  
"Susan..he is your ex lover...who wanted to marry you...Don't you remember how much you loved him a few months ago...Come one you can't be that serious with me."  
"You know what...This jealousy is getting way to far...I want you to leave...NOW...I can't do this...If you can't trust me, I can't be with you..." Susan was surprised to hear her saying it, but she kept pointing at the door and looking into his eyes.  
"But Susan...you.."  
"Yes I can...and now LEAVE..", she yelled at him. Ian gave her a last look, but Susan's expression didn't change, so he grabbed his stuff and left her house.

Susan sank down on her couch and buried her face in her hands. Suddenly she felt Julie's arms around her shoulders and her head leaning against hers. Susan started to cry, so Julie hugged her tightly and rubbed her back until she clamed down a bit again.

After Ian left he drove around for a while, then he remembered the hospital called him earlier that morning. A few of Jane's things were still there, and he needed to pick them up.  
He decided to do it now. Just to get it over with.  
"Hello, I'm here to pick up my wife's belongings,.Jane Hainsworth, she past away last week." He said to the nurse at the reception desk.

"I'm so sorry for your loss,..I will go and get them for you", she answered.  
Ian waited patiently for her to come back. The nurse had a box in her hands, and she put it in front of Ian.  
"Would you please go through it, to see if everything is in there?" She asked him.

Ian opened the box and took out some things that remembered him of the time when Jane was still alive. Her favorite watch,..her perfume. Suddenly a weird look appeared on his face.  
"Err,..I'm sorry but I don't think this is my wife's", Ian said holding up a Swiss army knife.  
The look on his face got even more awkward when he took out a little velvet box.  
"I don't know what this is either.." he handed the box to the nurse.

She took the box and opened it, revealing a beautiful engagement ring to their eyes.  
"Oh wow,..that's a wonderful ring", she carefully took it out and checked if there was any inscription. She sighed out loud when she read it.  
"Ohhw,… 'To Susan,..the love of my life, Love Mike', isn't that sweet? This belongs to Mr. Delfino! I guess he forgot all about it!" She said.

Ian got a dark look in his eyes, feeling his anger return.  
"Well,..that is such an coincidence! Mr. Delfino and I are friends! Why don't I bring the ring back to him?" He cheerfully suggested. The nurse looked strangely at him.  
"Sir,..but no,..hospital policy you know! All belongings must be picked up by the patient himself or a relative!"

"But he doesn't even remember the ring! How will he know it is here?" Ian tried to make her change her mind. The nurse smiled at him, and laid her hand on his.  
"Oh,..but didn't Mr. Delfino tell you? He's got his memory back! He has been taking therapy, and its working very well! So I will call him to tell him we found the ring!"

She sighed again, dreaming of a little.  
"Oh,..they will be such a cute couple! She was so sweet and lovingly, taking care of him al that time…Now he can finally propose and they get married and..".  
She turned around to look at Ian, but he just walked into the elevator, anger building up inside along with more paranoia.

"Oh well, he's gone through a lot, maybe the ring reminded him of his own wedding!" The nurse thought out loud, looking after him. She picked up the phone.  
"Hello? Mr. Delfino? Hi, this is nurse Keller, from Fairview hospital,..we have some personal belongings of you over here,..and I think you would like to have them back!"

Mike turned the box over and over in his hand. The box that was going to change his life a year ago. He opened it again, and looked at the engraving. Thanks to the therapy he could finally say he meant every word of it again! But the problem was he couldn't say it out loud anymore,..because of Ian.

Suddenly he saw the subject of his thoughts drive up, and stop in front of Susan's house. By the way he slammed the door, Mike could see he was angry.  
Susan just came out to check her mail, and wanted to great Ian, but he started yelling at her. Mike got a weird feeling in his stomach,..telling him to get out there, in case things got out of hand.

He walked out, pretending to get something out of his car, but watching the conversation on the other side of the road carefully. He could hear Ian yelling.  
"Why didn't you tell me! How long did you know Mike had his memory back, huh? How long were you going to keep me from it?" Ian shouted at a stunned Susan.  
Mike could see the genuine amazement in her eyes.

But Ian was totally out of control. He grabbed Susan's shoulders and shook her.  
"You knew Jane cheated on me! And still you do the same! I won't let this happen to me again! You will stop seeing him,..or else…". Ian felt a strong hand grab his arm.  
"Let go of her!" Mike hissed through his teeth, trying to withhold his anger.  
Ian turned around, seeing Mike his face turned into a sarcastic smile.

"Well if it isn't prince charming on his white horse!" Ian smirked. He had let go of Susan, who fearfully looked at them.  
"I think you shouldn't treat her like that,..she honestly didn't know!" Mike explained, defending Susan. Ian laughed, and shook his head in disbelief.  
"Right and I'm supposed to believe that! That you didn't run over to her the minute you remembered! Gosh you must have laughed so hard,..stupid Ian,..still so in love,..".

Susan stepped closer to Ian, touching his arm.  
"It wasn't like that at all", she whispered, still shocked by the fact that Mike just admitted he had his memory back. Ian turned around again, ad if he suddenly remembered he was angry at her.  
"Susan,..I don't believe you,..and you'll be sorry that you ever betrayed me! I guarantee you that!" He hissed through his teeth, grabbing her arms again.

"I told you to let go of her!" Mike said angry, pulling Ian's arm back. Ian's squeezed his eyes together, his hand turning into a fist. He took a swing at Mike, but he duck down quickly. Mike avoided another punch, before hitting Ian hard and low in the stomach.  
"You know Ian,..being in prison has one benefit! You distrust all people around you, and you're prepared for everything!"

Ian, who was still bend over,..looked at Mike, hate in his eyes. Slowly he got up.  
"You know what! I'm done here,..if you want her you can have her for all I care!" He spit out the words, as he stumbled to his car.  
Mike and Susan watched him speed out the street. Slowly Susan turned to Mike, who ran his had through his hair, looking a little uncomfortable. Susan replayed what just happened and her chin dropped when she realized Mike really had his memories back.

"You...remember?...You...have...your...memories..back?", she mumbled looking at him. Mike gave her an apologizing look.  
"Errr...yeah...I got them back during my therapy...err...not every single detail...but yes, I remember..." Susan eyes grew big and she raised a hand to point at him.  
"YOU...remember???...AND you didn't tell me?", she said astonished, with a little hint of anger in her voice. Once more Mike ran his hand through his hair.  
"Susan you have to understand...I wanted to tell you...but you were with Ian...and...I didn't want to hurt you...I knew you were happy with him..."

Susan was confused and sort of hurt. She looked at Mike and didn't know what to say.  
"I...Susan...I am sorry...But you have to understand me,...I..wasn't sure how you felt about me...and I didn't want to disrupt anything. I know you love Ian...and I know you don't love me anymore..", he sadly said turning around.  
Susan only stood there, not knowing how to respond, so Mike gave her a last look and left.

She felt so confused and torn apart, all kinds of emotions were running through her head.  
My god, Mike had his memory back,..and Ian just left her,..and once again Susan stood on a crossroad in her life. What was the right way to follow? Should she wait for Ian,..was he the one she'd grow old with? Or was Mike her only chance for happiness,..her final destination? She sighed deeply, and walked up to the wooden bench, standing in her front yard.

It was hours later and dark when she had made up her mind, knowing it was the best choice she could make. She walked over to the familiar house and softly knocked on the door.  
Mike's eyes grew big and he was more than blown away, when he saw her standing there.  
"Hi", she started, trying to think of the right words to say.  
"Hey yourself", Mike defensively greeted her, not knowing why she came.

"Can I come in?" Susan asked. "There's something I want to tell you..". Mike opened the door for her and she walked into his house. He pointed at the table, making her sit down.  
"I'm sorry for the way I reacted this afternoon,..or well, actually for the way I didn't react.  
I was just so shocked, by Ian,..by you..I just needed a moment to get things straight again..so I could do the right thing!"

"So...did you..get things straight again?", Mike asked, walking up to her. Susan nodded and looked into his eyes.  
"I never stopped caring about you...I couldn't...I tried to convince myself, that I didn't love you anymore, but deep down I knew I did. I got involved with Ian, because he was there when I needed a friend and after you woke up and didn't remember me, he still was there for me ", Susan said truthfully, with a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"I was hurt, because you pushed me away and you didn't trust me."  
A few tears welled up in her eyes and she stopped talking. It hurt Mike to see her like that, so he made a step forward and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Susan it is okay...I understand...It took me a while to remember, and you don't know how bad I feel about everything that happened. The first thing I remembered was you, how our relationship was, and most of all how much I love you, and I feel awful that I put you through all that. You deserved better than me, so I backed off after I realized that you were happy with Ian, because all I wanted was to see you happy again."

Tears were running down Susan's cheeks, when Mike finally stopped talking. They both where silence for a while, until Susan slowly got up and wrapped her arms tightly around Mike's neck. She looked him in the eyes before she placed her lips on his and kissed him for the first time in months. Mike kissed her back with all the love he felt for her. He missed her so much he couldn't believe she was kissing him again. After the kiss ended, Mike cupped her face in his hands, looking deep into her hazel eyes.

"I love you, Susan. I love you more than anything, and I want to start over with us."  
Mike said, still moved by the kiss they just shared.  
"I love you too Mike...and I hope we can start things over, because I'm not planning on letting you go again, so no more crossing roads by yourself ", she said with a goofy smile on her face. Mike couldn't resist, so he pulled her closer for another kiss that left them both breathless...

The following morning Susan woke up with the biggest smile on her face. She turned around and look at a picture of Mike, her heart made a little jump. Finally things were working out for them, because Mike had his memories back and Ian was out of the picture. Susan wasn't sure, if she was happy about the fact Ian left her, because she loved him, but once she got to know Mike had his memories back and he still loved her, she knew she never stopped loving Mike and that he was the one she wants to be with.

Slowly Susan got up and dressed herself. She walked over to her closet and took out a box, where Mike's name was written on. She carefully opened it and looked at the stuff. It was a box full of memories of the past with Mike. She slowly looked through the box, looking at the pictures that were in there. One showed them kissing at Lynette's birthday party, another one showed them together on Christmas with Julie. She smiled at the memories that came back. She missed Mike and she was glad, that she had him back now. He truly was the first man she really loved with her heart and soul.

After a few minutes, she finally found the item she looked for. It was a golden frame with a picture in it, a picture of Mike and herself. She carefully took it out and moved a finger over it. She still remembered the moment it was taken. Julie was messing around with her new camera, when Mike suddenly walked up behind her and hugged her tightly. Before Susan even knew what was going on, Julie took a picture. First Susan was mad, because she thought the picture looked bad, but afterwards she was happy it was taken. It turned out to be one of the cutest pictures of her and Mike.

Susan cheerfully placed it on her nightstand and she put the box away again. Than she walked downstairs, noticing Julie, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good Morning sweetie...do you want pancakes?" Susan asked walking by her and placing a kiss on her head. Julie turned around giving her a weird look.  
"Okay...what is going on...and why you are so happy,..offering to make pancakes?", she asked suspiciously and Susan's grin grew bigger.  
"Nothing...I'm just happy.", Susan cheerfully replied. Julie was slightly confused by the actions of her mom.  
"Okay...I don't get this...Your face is shining like you won the lottery...and I know Ian left you yesterday...So what the heck is wrong? Are you that happy about it?" Susan's smile disappeared for a second and she looked at Julie.

"Yes Ian left me yesterday...but something else happened...Mike has his memories back...and since Ian and I broke up...Mike and I decided to start things over."  
Julie's chin dropped and she stared at her mom in disbelieve.  
'Did she just said she is with Mike again', Julie thought. Susan got worried, because she didn't say anything, so she poked her.  
"Hey are you still there?!", Susan playfully asked and laughed, when Julie finally said something. "Are you serious about this ?!"

"Yes, I am. I told him how I feel about him and he told me how he feels about me...and that he wants to start things over...and then we kissed."  
Julie got up and hugged her mother tightly.  
"I am so happy for you.", she whispered into her ear. Susan was more than happy and hugged her back.  
"I hope it is okay with you?!"

"Yes Mom...It is...actually this is what I wanted for you in months...Mike is "the" guy...so don't let him go again...Anyway I have to leave now...My friends are waiting for me at the mall.", she kissed Susan's cheek. "I see you later...bye"  
"Bye..." Susan replied, looking after her daughter.

A little while later, Susan walked over to Mike's. She was surprised by the way it felt to be able to do that. Like something special and yet so logical. She was about to walk up to his porch when Carlos left the house in a suit. He stopped when he saw Susan.  
"Hi,..Susan,..here to see Mike huh?" he grinned.  
"Boy I don't now what you did to him last night but please,..don't make it go any worse!"

Susan looked awkward at him,..not getting what he was talking about.  
"What do you mean,..is his memory becoming worse?" She asked, a little worried.  
"No,no,..his memory is fine. The thing is,.. he whistles the whole day now! Even this morning standing under the shower! You need to do something about that, Susan,..I can't live like that!" Carlos continued,..a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh you!" Susan hit him playfully at his chest. Carlos grinned again, but then became serious again.  
"I'm glad things are working out for the two of you,..it gives me hope,..that things with me and Gabby one day will be okay too!" Susan sweetly rubbed his arm.  
"I'm sure they will,..Gabby is just flirting,..I think she knows you're the one she really loves", Susan reassured him.

"Well anyway,.I have to go,..buisnesstrip for work,..talk to you later!" Carlos left in a hurry.  
Susan watched him leave and then turned around, seeing Mike standing there and looking at her. She stared back at him for a moment,..then started to walk towards him.  
"Hi,..", he greeted her warmly, lightly touching her face. She looked up to him and smiled.  
"Hey, yourself..", she softly answered. Mike couldn't resist, so he bend down and gave her a soft and sweet kiss. Susan smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss, so it would last a little while longer.

"Hm...I missed you.", Susan said while placing small kisses on his neck and jaw. "I missed you too.", Mike answered, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Susan enjoyed his embrace and they kept standing like that for a while, until Mike moved a bit, taking her hand and walked into the house with her. Susan looked around and instantly regognize, that Mike moved all of Edie's stuff and replaced it with stuff of her and him.

Mike was about to pull her close and kiss her again, when he heard his cell ringing. He groaned out loud and gave her an apologizing look.  
"Go ahead and take it. I can survive another 5 minutes without you.", she said and winked at him. He quickly kissed her and walked into the living room.  
"Ohhh if you want to drink something, just get it. I assume you know where everything is", Mike yelled after her as answered the cell.

Susan decided to get herself a beer. She looked at the wall while walking into the kitchen and didn't notice the table was standing in her way.  
"Ohh ow owowow," she rasped out, when she ran against it, causing it to move and things fell down on the floor. She quickly bend down to pick it all up, when she noticed a envelope that was open. She grabbed it and was about to pick it up, when a few things fall out.

"Oh that must be the stuff from the hospital" , she mumbled to herself picking it up. Between all the papers and other stuff she noticed a black velvet box. She took it in her hands and slowly opened it and a beautiful ring came to her view. Susan was surprised to see it and took it out to spend a closer look on it. Suddenly she noticed the engravings and she read them to herself: "to Susan, the love of my life" Susan's eyes grew big. That must be the engagement ring Mike bought for her last year. Susan felt tears filling her eyes in shock and amazement. 'So he was really serious.' she thought.

Suddenly Susan heard footsteps coming closer, so she put the ring back into the box and picked up the rest of the stuff.  
"Hey Susan. Is everything okay? I heard a loud noise...", Mike said, walking towards her, not noticing that Susan quickly threw the envelope back on the table.  
"Yes...everything is fine. I wanted to go into the kitchen, but I hit the table...and a few things fell down.", she said with a goofy smile. Mike laughed at her and kneeled down to help her picking up the last items that were laying on the floor.

Mike didn't notice Susan was giving him several looks. She was still stunned by the discovery she just made. Thousands thoughts where running though her mind, but she was disturbed by Mike's voice.  
"Hey Susan...are you still there?" Mike playfully asked, touching her arm softly. Susan shot up, feeling a bit nervous all of the sudden.  
"Yeah I'm okay...Why shouldn't I...I...", she stopped when she noticed Mike was laughing at her.  
"Susan calm down...You react like you saw a monster or something.", he said, standing up and taking her hands in his. "Hey there is something I want to ask you."

Susan's widened in shock. 'Does he want to propose now...OH no..that can't be...boy Susan calm down...Breath in...Breath out...', she thought to herself.  
"Uh sure...what is it", she slowly said and looked at him.  
"I only wanted to ask you, if you want to have dinner with me tonight, like a "date" date."  
"Ohh that sounds really good. You want to go out with me than?!" she asked smiling again, forgetting about the ring.  
"Uh...I thought we have at my house, since it is bit more private. I like restaurants, but at the moment I prefer it, when I am alone with you, so I can do things, I can not do there.", he said pulling her closer for a kiss. It didn't take long till the kiss grew more passionate and neither of them had the intention to stop.

Susan came back to reality, when she felt Mike's hand wandering under her shirt.  
"Oooookay...Mister...I think I better leave now...before I jump on you and you won't be able to cook", she playfully said and Mike let out a groan.  
"Susan, you're such a tease", he said. "Why don't you just stay and we skip the dinner." Mike said nibbling at her earlobe. It made Susan's knees go weak, but her mind was stronger.  
"No...I will see you in a few hours, because I need loads of time to get ready."  
She leaned over to give him a kiss and left with a huge smile on her face.

A few hours later Susan was standing in front of Mike's door, ready to knocked when the door suddenly flew open and Mike was standing in front of her. He was amazed by what he saw. Susan was wearing a strapless, black dress and her hair was curled up and put together loosely. Susan looked back at Mike and noticed, he was wearing a white shirt and black pants, that really suited him well. She stepped closer to him and gave him a kiss.

"Wooow...", Mike rasped out and Susan giggled.  
"The kiss or my dress?" she asked and gave him a playful grin.  
"Both...You look...gorgeous Susan...You...really..do...", he said giving her another kiss.  
"You look handsome yourself ," she replied walking into her house. She noticed Mike cleaned everything up and he decorated everything.  
"Your own personal restaurant", he said leading her to the table and pouring her a glass of wine. Than he walked over and put on some music.

A little while later, Mike was sitting across Susan and they both were enjoying their dinner.  
"The dinner is delicious Mike", Susan said and she took a sip of her wine.  
"I'd hope you like it...Since I forgot to go to the supermarket and I had to throw some things together", he winked at her and laughed at the expression on Susan's face. "Come on...that was a joke!"  
Mike started to laugh even more, when Susan reached over to hit his arm playfully.

They both finished dinner and Mike was about to clean up the table, when he heard the song he was waiting for, started to play. He slowly stretched out his hand to Susan.  
"You want to dance?", he asked softly. She grabbed his hand and got up.  
"Yes that is a lovely idea", she said while wrapping her arms around his waist and they started to dance slowly. Susan leaned her face against Mike's chest and carefully listened to the lyrics.

_I am amazed, when I look at you_

_I see you smiling back at me_

_It's like all my dreams come true_

_  
I am afraid, if I lost you girl_

_I'd fall through the cracks_

_And lose my track in this crazy lonely world_

Susan immediately raised her head and looked at Mike, who was staring back at her. He slowly bend down and placed a light kiss on the tip of her nose. 

_Sometimes it's so hard to believe, when the nights can be so long_

_And faith give me the strength_

_And kept me going on_

_  
You are the love of my life and I'm so glad you found me_

_You are the love of my life, Baby put your arms around me_

_I guess this is how it feels, when you finally find something real_

_My angel in the night, you are the love_

_The love of my life_

A few tears built up in Susan's eyes when she heard the lines that were just sang. Mike cupped the side of her face and wipped away the tears that were falling down her face. He bend down to lightly kiss her other cheek and he pulled her closer to him. 

_Now here you are, with midnight closing in_

_You take my hand as our shadows dance_

_With moonlight on your skin_

_  
I look in your eyes, I'm lost inside your kiss_

_I think if I'd never met you_

_About all the things I'd missed_

_  
Sometimes it's so hard to believe, when a love can be so strong_

_And faith give me the strength_

_And keep me holding on _

Finally Mike couldn't hold back and he cupped her face with his hands, his lips meeting hers for a searing kiss. He kissed her with all emotions he felt for her and most of all with all the love he felt for her. Susan welcomed his kiss and moved her hands up to his shoulders and she started to kiss him more and more passionate. Mike's hand moved up behind her head and he added pressure to it, so he was able to kiss her more deeply. 

_You are the love of my life and I'm so glad you found me_

_You are the love of my life, Baby put your arms around me_

_I guess this is how it feels, when you finally find something real_

_My angel in the night, you are the love_

_The love of my life_

The song was near its end so Mike pulled back a bit and looked down at Susan. He knew he had to take his chance. He slowly lead her over to the chair and she sat down. Than he kneeled down in front of her and reached into his pocket to take out a black velvet box.  
Susan thought she would faint any minute, when she recognized the box and she realized what Mike was about to ask her. 

"Susan...I thought this over, so many times, once I wanted to do it and I didn't get the chance...We...we. lost each other a long the way, and I thought this time it would be forever...but then you showed me that...that...we belong together for the rest of our lives...I always knew that I love you, and that you're the love of my life, so I ask you here and now, if you want to marry me and spend the rest of your life with me."  
Mike finally finished, his voice shaking with emotions.

Susan was speechless, so she bend down to give him a sweet kiss.  
"Yes Mike...I want to marry you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you...", she answered and looked down at him. Mike's face light up and he took out the ring and placed it on her finger, gently kissing it.

_You are the love of my life and I'm so glad you found me_

_You are the love of my life, Baby put your arms around me_

_I guess this is how it feels, when you finally find something real_

_My angel in the night, you are the love_

_The love of my life_

As the song ended Mike got up and pulled Susan as close to himself as he could and joined her lips for a passion filled kiss. Susan wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to grant him access . Tongues were battling and the kiss grew more and more passionate, until Mike couldn't withhold any longer. He wanted to make love to her and show her how much he loved her, so he picked her up into his arms to carry her upstairs and show her exactly how much he loved her and how happy he was, that soon she would become Mrs. Delfino. 

The End


End file.
